The Beacon Hills Disappearance
by Bethecat
Summary: A mystery which incorporates the characters of Grimm and Supernatural.


Chapter 1 With Cas

"Abbi, Cas," Dean yells from the other room, "we've got a case!" Castiel, my half brother, And I were sitting in the living room at Bobby's old house on the couch. I'm not sure how much Cas liked the station we were watching, but I would give anything not to miss the big game. I was sure my other brother, Logan, was sitting on the couch at the mansion right now watching the game. If not he would be complaining.

Cas reached for the remote, and turned the television off. "Where's it at?" I asked leaning over the arm of the couch. "You're going to like this," Sam said, "it's in Beacon Hills, California." My eyes lit up as I heard the name of the town my pack was in.

Dean had gotten up, and was now moving over to the fridge. "Hey, Abbi," Dean asked head stuck in the fridge, "where's that peanut-butter pie Beth made?" I look at him. "Bottom shelf, back right hand corner." He grabs the pie, and thinks, _pie, pie, pie, pie, pie,_ very fast.

He cuts him self a piece then asks Sam if he wanted any. Sam just shook his head. Sam had been very quiet the last few minutes. I knew something was wrong. "Sam," I looked at him as a concerned friend would.

"what's wrong?" He looked up. "You're not going to like this," he said looking down at his computer, " people have been disappearing, your friend, Stiles was the first and only person to go so far." I was very angry and very scared. Someone takes one of my pack mates they should watch out, because when I come they're in for a world of trouble.

My eyes were just starting to stop glowing when Bobby walked in. "Where're you going?" Sam looked up. "Beacon Hills, Ca." I wasn't paying much attention. Instead I was trying to keep my pulse down.

I'm a very territorial person when it comes to family and friends. " Well keep in touch, and be careful." Bobby said. After Sam and Dean's dad,John Winchester, died Bobby Singer was like a dad to the Winchester boys. Five minutes later we're in the impala, and on our way to Beacon Hills.

Chapter 2

Beacon 3 days earlier

"Hey, Scott," Derek asked, "have you seen Stiles?" Scott looks up at the alpha that just jumped into his room using the window. "Nope," the beta said, " I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him, which was yesterday." The alpha said his thanks and went to his friend's house. When he got there Derek knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Stillinski," Derek said very friendly, "is Stiles home?" The sheriff looked at Derek, "No," the man said, "though I was hoping you'd know where he is." Derek was scared now. There was no scent he could fallow to find the teen. It was like Stiles had just been wiped off the face of the planet.

Chapter 3

Beacon Hills Present

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the fourth time the whole twelve hour drive to Beacon. Dean looks into the rear mirror. "I'm not answering that." He said with an annoyed tone. Cas looks at me and nods.

Chapter 4 The Hale house

"Three days," Derek had been pacing the room the whole pack was anxious. "Stiles has been gone for three days." Peter stood up, and with a sigh he started to say, " Derek calm..." then Derek interrupted. "No," He said furiously, "I will not calm down until that kid is safe at home!" Peter held up his hands in surrender.

Even if he was older Peter still had to obey Derek because he was the alpha. Then their swiveled towards the door they all heard three loud thuds, and one faint flutter of wings. "Abbi." Derek said under his breath.

Chapter 5 One werewolf pack, Two hunters, An angel,and a 501 year old werewolf

Before we even got to the door it opened. Everybody starting with Derek came out. He looks at at dean, then Sam, Cas, and then finally his eyes drifted to me. He signals us to come in. We all sat in the living room.

"Thanks for coming." Derek said, breaking the uneasy silence that had engulfed the room. I'd felt like I was going to boil over from anger, but being in the room with Derek calmed me down more than anything. "How'd you even know to come?" Issac asked.

I looked up. "We're looking for cases," Sam said," and we found an article on this." Derek looked at us again. "Do you know anything about it yet?" The alpha's heart was racing.

"No," Castiel says, "not yet at least." The sun was dropping, and after long drives like the one we just had Dean, Sam, and I were tired. So being an angel, and angels don't sleep, Castiel offered to do as much research as possible. The next day there was another pack meeting, or pm and pms. This time both Stiles and Erica weren't there._ Oh really!_

I thought to my self as we waited for her to show up. Dean and Cas were discussing what little info Cas had dug up. It seemed that there wasn't any disappearances in Beacon Hills before at all. I stood. "I'm going for a walk."

I said. I needed to get some fresh air. I walked into the kitchen and was gone. I ended up close to the entrance to the little town. I could see a car coming towards the entrance.

I moved into the shadow of the woods. As the car went by I could've sworn I saw a brown haired driver. _Monroe?_ I asked my self. I slowly make my way to where the car was parked.

Sure enough it was Monroe's. The way I knew it was his was the license plate. I honestly thought it was cute. The plate said #1 Blutbad. The thing that shocked me was who got out.

Yes there was Monroe, but there was also my other friend Nick Burkhardt. I walk up to them. "Need some help with those?" I asked. The two men look up.

"Hey Abbi," Nick said, "what're you doing here?" I looked at both of them and explained what was going on. Nick sighed. "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation." I looked at them an eyebrow raised. Monroe looked nervous.

To lighten the mood I picked up the bags, and Nick got his trunk as Monroe got the room. "So," I said, "how's Juliet?" Nicks eyes went down. As I asked the question I heard his heart pick up speed. "You haven't been to Portland in a very long time, Abbi."

Monroe said. I pulled him to the other side of the room. "What happened?" I asked my upper lip turned up. "Adeline," Monroe said, "she brought a sick cat to Juliet to take care of, the cat scratched her, and just as I was about to show her what I am she fell into a coma, and when she woke up she couldn't remember any thing."

My hand had balled into a fist. Monroe put his hand on my back. Nick had calmed down, but I hadn't. "Let's go." I said moving towards the door.

"May I ask, where're we going." Monroe asked. I look at my old blutbaden friend. "We're going to Derek's." They both look at me.

I had my hands out. The men come closer. I gently grab their arms. When I opened we're standing in front of the old Hale house. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms grasp my waist.

Nick had gone into police detective mode. He had the gun that he always carried around out, and was pointing behind me. "Oh my god. Nick Burkhardt put the gun down, Eddie Monroe calm down, and Derek Hale let go." I said.

They all do what they're told. Nick didn't want to ' put the gun down', but he did anyway. "Thank you." I said with a sigh, "Nick, Monroe this is Derek, Derek this is Nick and Monroe." They say hi, and then Derek asked the forbidden question.

"Hey Monroe, are related to Marilyn Monroe?" Monroe looked at Derek his eyes red. "No," he said with a growl, "and I was never married to her either, you know I wasn't even alive when she was!" I had to use all the willpower I had to stifle my laugh. About two minutes later we're back in the living room.

"So," Dean says, "the grimm is back." Nick looks up, knowing that the older hunter was talking to him. Derek looks at me. "What's a 'grimm'?" I look up at Derek.

"Well," I said, "I guess it's time to introduce the peoples." I look at Nick. _"You ready?" _He nods.

"Okay, Nick is the german hunter, or grimm." Derek keeps looking at me. "What's the difference between hunters, and grimms?" Scott asked. I take a deep breath.

"Something always makes, or triggers you into being a demon hunter, and you're born a grimm. The other two differences between them is that the grimm is stronger than the hunter, and they also have a higher resistance to tranquilizer." I said. Then I look at Monroe.

"Eddie Monroe, he's the german werewolf. He is a blutbad. Not blootbad, blutbad. It's spelled b-l-u-t-b-a-d. The werewolves and the blutbaden are cousins."

I said this fast, but comprehensible. I could feel tension. I look at Castiel. The angel was staring out the window. I looked outside.

I saw what Cas was tense about. Standing right outside were three reapers. Not like reapers that are invisible, but reapers that are as visible, and real as you and me. I tapped Nick on the shoulder twice. The signal that reapers are near.

We look at each other in the eyes. Then finally I nodded. I got up, and with a flutter of wings I was gone. "Wow," I said as soon as I got back, "this is really heavy."

Nick got up to help set the trunk up on at the other side of the room. We open the big case, and the came the growls. _Uh-oh._ I thought. "Alright," I said turning to the rest of the pack, "it's fine if I didn't know what was in the thing I wouldn't have brought it."

They all calm down. I knew what was coming next. "Why is it even here?" Scott asked. I look at the young wolf.

Then with a smile I said. "Because, there're reapers outside, and no offense Sam and Dean, but Nick has better tools to use against them." Then I look at Dean.

"Also," I said to all of them, "being a grimm he has a higher strength, he's Derek and I put together in strength." So we made a plan.

First Scott, Allison, Jackson, Sam and Dean would go, then Issac, Boyd, Lydia, and Cas. Then finally Nick, Monroe, Derek, Peter and I would go out last. So I sent the first group out. When I look out again there was five more. I sent out the next group.

They started fighting also. Then we went out.

There was sixteen reapers now. "Formation seven!" I shouted. Cas come to stand besides me. Then the rest of the pack comes. My wings come out and line the interior of the circle.

There was a spot missing. I look back. "Where's Scott," I ask, then I turn to the reapers, "do you know where my pack member is?" I stare at them my eyes glowing a threatening red. "No," The closest reaper said, "we don't know where your friends are.

Then the second reaper "We didn't even come to fight, we came to tell you that the kidnapper is a hexenbiest." Nick's eyes widen. _Not another one! _He thought. The reapers receded into the darkness of the old woods. Back in the living room everybody was tense.

"All right," I said, "we'll split up into the groups that were chosen to defeat the reapers." Nick and Castiel offered to stay at the house and research what the which was doing with teens. Since the two were friends, Nick and Monroe were worried about each other. I looked at the two friends. When we got outside I told the groups where to go.

We split up. The first group found the cabin. With Nick and Castiel back at the Hale house I had time to gather my thoughts. With them saying they'd call as soon as they found something I was reassured.

Chapter 6 Nick and Castiel

"Yep," Nick said as he stared at the page in his book about the hexe, "defiantly a hexenbiest." Cas looks at the page as well. "Yes," he said, "but what is it doing with teenagers?" Nick looks harder. "it's doing a spell," he said, "that unfortunately requires teens."

Cas looks up. "Then," the angel said, "we should call Abbi."

Chapter 7 I Talk With a Grimm On Speaker Phone

My phone rings. When I relies what I put the ring tone to I fumble to answer. "Abbi here," I answer, "what is it Nick?"

Derek could here the grimm on the other end. "It's defiantly a hexenbiest." I think about that. "Okay," I said, "what's it doing with teens?" I could here Cas muttering to himself, and turning of pages in a book.

That's when I relized that I was on speaker phone.

"It seems that it is doing a spell," Castiel said, "that requires teens." Then my phone started to beep. I look at the screen. It was Allison. "Hey guys," I said to the men I was currently talking to, "can I put you on hold for a minute?"

I heard a book close. "Yep, sure." Nick said. "Hello," I said, "Allison what is it?" The voice I get on the other end was actually Sam.

"There's a symbol on the side of the cabin that I've seen everywhere." I let that sink in. "Okay," I said, "you keep looking around, alright?" Sam says that it's a yes can do. I hang up then go back to Nick and Cas.

They keep explaining.

"It's summoning a very ancient creature," Castiel said, "I think you'd be able recognize it from Galifreyian legends, it's the ten headed dragon." I was shocked. "Tey shengan," I asked, "I thought that it was just a legend!" Castiel sighed, "It's a very dangerous legend, Abbi." A chill went through my body.

"Then we have to stop it."

I said with a shaky voice. "Abbi," Nick said, "can we put you on hold?" I agree to putting me on hold. A couple minutes later, "Abbi," Cas said, "Dean just called, he said they searched the cabin, and found a trap door." I told him that I'd be at the cabin in a minute.

I hung up, and closed my eyes. I arrived at the cabin. I was shaking. Tey shengan was was a very powerful, very dangerous creature. If the witch summons him it would be the apocalypse all over again.

I went inside, the door was open. I went down the ladder. There was Sam and and Dean waiting for me. "Hey guys" I said. They jumped as I spoke because I'd been so quiet. They explained that they found the missing teens and that they're asleep. I called Nick, Cas and the other to come two hours later.

We're all back in the living room. The thing about what happened two hours earlier went like this. We were ambushed by the witch. It fought us for forty minutes. Then for fifty more minutes Nick and Monroe struggled to keep it down and the last ten minutes I pushed mental blasts towards it to knock it out. Now we're sitting in the kitchen at Monroe's house in Portland, eating pie. "Well," Nick says with a smile, "I guess there's just some work you can't escape". Then I said, "At least you'd have friends to help along". With that we celebrated another solved case.


End file.
